The present invention relates generally to vehicle covers and, more particularly, to a system for covering the external rearview mirrors and windshield of a vehicle so as to protect those surfaces from harsh winter weather conditions.
Much time and effort is devoted to scraping ice and snow from vehicle windshields and external rearview mirrors during the winter months in many geographic regions. Scraping ice and snow is difficult, inconvenient, and time-consuming. Although various devices have been proposed in the art for protecting vehicle glass surfaces, the existing devices do not provide a system for conveniently and completely covering the external rearview windows of a vehicle as well as the front windshield such that all of the covers may be conveniently secured together in use.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a system for selectively completely covering the external rearview mirrors of a vehicle. Further, it is desirable to have a covering system which also includes a windshield cover that is held in position with magnets and attachment to the rearview mirror covers.
A system for covering and protecting selected glass surfaces of a vehicle according to the present invention includes a pair of mirror covers for covering the external rearview mirrors that are mounted to a vehicle with mirror support arms. Each mirror cover is formed of a flexible, waterproof material in a bag-like configuration defining an open end. Thus, each mirror cover may be slipped over a respective rearview mirror until the mirror is completely covered. Each mirror cover includes an elongate strap adjacent its open end which may be wrapped around a respective mirror support arm so as to secure the mirror cover thereto. The strap and mirror cover include hook and loop fastening materials such that the strap is adjustable for tightness so as to conform the open end of the mirror cover about the rearview mirror and corresponding support arm.
The covering system further includes a windshield cover configured to overlay the front windshield of a vehicle. Both the windshield cover and mirror covers include straps with buckles such that the windshield cover may be releasably coupled to the mirror covers in use. In addition, the windshield cover includes magnets situated along an upper longitudinal edge thereof such that the upper edge may be selectively attached to a metallic surface of the vehicle, such as the roof. Therefore, the windshield cover may be securely held in position by its attachment to the mirror covers and by its magnetic attraction to the vehicle roof.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a system for covering selected glass surfaces of a vehicle, namely the windshield and external rearview mirrors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a covering system, as aforesaid, having rearview mirror covers that may be slipped over the rearview mirrors of a vehicle and conveniently securable thereto.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a covering system, as aforesaid, having a windshield cover configured to overlay a vehicle windshield.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a covering system, as aforesaid, having straps and buckles configured to releasably secure the windshield cover to the mirror covers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a covering system, as aforesaid, in which an upper edge of the windshield cover includes a plurality of magnets such that the windshield cover is attachable to the roof of the vehicle.